Neji and Tenten: Together Forever
by JinYoung110
Summary: [NejiTenten] Each chapter is a different oneshot. OCCness may occur so beware. Rated for safety.
1. Part of You

Beginning of my NejiTenten stuff. Lee will be included in a fair amount of these oneshots, but there will NOT be LeeTenten. Sorry to fans of that pairing, but uh, uh, this is a NejiTenten. Bleah!  
Disclaimer- Do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

**Part of You**

"C'mon, they're just up ahead! We can catch them!" Lee huffed, bounding slightly ahead of his teammates. Neji grunted in reply, and sped up to him.

"Byakugen, the All-Seeing Evil Eye!" Neji hissed, his translucent eyes turning a piercing white. Lee dropped into the brush directly below him, and Tenten watched the brunette boy creep closer and closer to the Sound-Nin's tent.

"When I say so, Tenten," Neji whispered, and Tenten nodded, shifting to the left. Just a little more… Neji nodded.

"Hgyah!" Tenten cried, flinging a barrage of kunais through the air. The Sound-Nin's eyes widened and blood spurted from his neck. Tenten smirked: right on target. Next, Lee made his move. He rushed up to the Sound-Nin's companion and punched him, sending the ninja several feet into the thicket. Neji pulled out some shuriken and teleported in front of the third member of the group. He died.

"What are you doing, you impudent girl!" the bleeding nin rasped, swiping at Tenten carelessly. The girl shook her head, her bangs falling over her dark eyes, and she smirked.

"Killing you." Her voice was cold; no mercy… never any mercy. She caught the dying nin's arm and sliced it off just below the shoulder. That's it, a bloodcurdling cry of pain. Just a little more, and the man slumped over dead, now a heavy weight in the girl's arms. She let him drop to the ground and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, smearing blood across her forehead. Now, who to help? Lee was brutally beating his opponent; picking him up, crashing him into a tree, and then bearing on him so fast that he had no time to react, he would do it again.

"Agh!" a sharp, hoarse cry sliced through Tenten's thoughts. She turned around to see the Hyuga being held by the throat. The man chuckled darkly, clenching a bloody kunai in his other fist.

"You die." The man emitted a small gasp, and slumped over. Tenten _never_missed her target.

"Neji…" she breathed, clutching her fingers over his wound. It wasn't deep, but it was bleeding profusely.

"Ten—ten…" he coughed, blood spurting from his lips. He reached up with a cold hand and pressed it to the girl's cheek.

"Please, don't talk Neji," Tenten pleaded, tears brimming at the corners of her chocolate brown eyes. "Please live…"

"I…" Tenten pressed her fingers over Neji's lips, silently pleading the stubborn boy not to talk, to save his strength. But Neji shifted out from under her touch.

"I… love you…" He said huskily, smiling with blood on his lips. Tenten buried her face into his chest, crying bitterly.

"Oh Neji, I love you too… Please, don't die!" she cried, sobbing, deep, heart-wrenching sobs. Lee had destroyed his adversary, and joined the couple, though he had not heard their quiet confessions.

"Tenten, wh-what…?" Lee pulled Neji into a more comfortable position, and began bandaging the long cut on Neji's chest. By the time he had finished, Neji was asleep.

"Tenten, he'll live…" Lee whispered, pulling Tenten into a brotherly, reassuring hug. The poor girl shuddered, and choked back a sob.

"I know… his heart is too strong to die." She reached over and wiped some blood from Neji's pale cheek. "He can't die, because I am part of him." Lee smiled.

"Oi, I know Tenten. I'll leave you two, I've gotta find food," Lee said quietly, saluting his friend. Tenten smiled in spite of her sadness, and waved to her best friend.

"Oh Neji…" she sighed, and shook her head. The sleeping Hyuga's recumbent form stretched out on the ground with his head resting on Lee's folded vest. Tenten reached out and stroked his forehead gently.

"—What!" Tenten gasped as the boy's eyes suddenly snapped open, and he grabbed her wrist.

"Heh, I don't go that easily," he teased, and Tenten blushed.

"Oh Neji!" she slapped him lightly on the cheek. She grinned at his surprised look. "That's for making me worry, ya big jerk!"

Neji innocently slid his hand onto the back of Tenten's head, stroking it. "Take out your buns?" he asked, and the girl shook her head, smiling, and pulled out the pins. Shoulder-length, wavy, silky, nut-brown strands cascaded over her slender shoulders, and Neji blushed.

"What, I'm too pretty for you, Tomato-face?" Tenten teased, and Neji shook his head in disagreement.

"No, you're perfect, 'cause you're part of me," he said, and pulled Tenten closer to him. Tenten smiled, and pressed her lips to the Hyuga's.

"Part of you…" she murmured as Neji deepened the kiss. His arms subconsciously wormed their way around Tenten's body.

"I love you…" he whispered. "'Cause you are part of me…"

"Part of you," Tenten whispered in response. "Part of you…"


	2. You Are the Love of My Life

A songfic inspired by "Falling In Love" by Falling Up.  
Disclaimer – I don't own the song or Naruto. (sorry this one's kinda long)

**You are the Love of My Life**

_You are my one true love_

Tenten sighed. Neji was the only one she ever loved… the only one she would ever love. A one true love.

_You are the voice that is so sweet_

His voice was icy, but held a passion for the girl with such depths that Tenten shivered just thinking about it.

_In everything I do, you bring the best out in me_

Tenten was a Konoha ninja; one of the best. But ever since she got onto the same team as the Hyuga, Tenten was _better _than best.

_You are my wings to fly_

Every time she was near him, her heart went into overdrive, soaring up and away. Taking her into the air, she'd fly. Fly anywhere. Everywhere.

_You are the wind beneath them_

And of course, Neji was the reason she could fly.

_I miss you every night, when I close my eyes_

God, she loved him. Even when she left him for the day after training, a pang in her heart would remind her that she'd miss him that night, even when her eyelids closed.

_You put your feelings down_

Neji never showed emotion. But Tenten knew he loved her; it was in his touch, the way he said her name… the way he _was._

_You stopped your tears_

She never saw the isolated boy cry; no one ever will. But Tenten could tell his heart was screaming when she left. It hurt her too… how could she leave when it was clear that they both needed each other?

_You brought me love_

Tenten didn't know. Neji didn't know. They just knew the love that they brought each other.

_You held onto my heart_

It was like Neji's calloused, warm fingers clenched onto her heart, keeping her close, keeping her eyes on him.

_You held with hope to have me near_

He held her heart so hard, and it was all just to have her near him.

_Sometimes I close my eyes_

When she closed her eyes, she saw him.

_Sometimes I let my hunger rise_

Her hunger for him, the way she loved him, it was so strong, so unbearable…

_I think of all you are_

All he was… strong, caring, passionate. That was the side no one ever saw.

_You are the love of my life…_

He was the love of her life.

_All of my dreams and my passions are in your hands_

All of her dreams, her passion, was to please him

_You reached me in my need_

_Your rhythm flows under my skin_

The rhythm of his heartbeat synchronized with her own perfectly.

_I need you desperately,_

She needed him desperately, and both of them knew it.

_A sweet healing that will begin_

Tenten had begun the sweet healing of Neji's cold, isolated heart.

_You are my one true love_

A true love, sweet and rare, but perfect, perfect bliss.

_You are the voice that is so sweet_

His sweet voice, calling her name. She'd die to hear it one more time, not that he wanted her to…

_In everything I do_

Everything she did was for him.

_You bring the best out of me_

And because it was for him, it was her best. Her very best.

_My everything is you_

Tenten was part of him. Everything about her was for him, _was_ him.

_The very motions that I move_

Her movements, her smile, her deep brown eyes, it was for him.

_And everything with richness_

Neji's love was worth more than everything.

_The richness of the peace you bring…_

The peace she felt when she was with him made her richer than having a thousand pieces of gold.

_All of my dreams and my passions are in your hands_

All of her dreams, her passion, was to please him. Her heart was cupped in his careful, precise motions.

_Always…_

He was always with her.

_Always you are with me_

Always was, or so it seemed.

_Always…_

Always was with her.

_Always you are with me_

Always would be.

_You are the love of my life_

He was the love of her life, and God, how much she did love him.

_He comes to find you on your knees…_

She bowed to him, he was her everything, her highest goal.

_Always, you are with me_

"Hyuga Neji, I _love_ you!"

_You are the love of my life_

She loved him.

_You are the _

She always would.

_Love of my life._

Tenten always would be falling in love with him. With a Hyuga. With Neji Hyuga.

Tenten and Neji.


	3. Dreaming Alone

Summary: Neji is lonely and spends his days day-dreaming in his mansion's backyard. Tenten is bored and sneaks into her secret spot to day-dream about silky hair and white eyes.

Author Note: Written in both Neji and Tenten POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I owned Neji Hyuga…

Warning: Characters may be majorly OCCish…

**Dreaming Alone**

**-Neji-**

Rain falling…so hard it hurts. Pelted by the drops that stream into my eyes. My cruel demeanor melts as I watch her face crumple into obliv-

Neji suddenly started and shook himself, as a dog would when it's trying to rid its ears of water. _Did I…fall asleep? _No. He was awake, but… _That was an interesting dream…er, daydream. _He stood up and brushed off his clothes.

The Hyuga prodigy began to slowly walk back to his house as the air grew chillier. _I can't believe this. I could've been training all that time, but no. I had to go and daydream again…_

**-Tenten-**

Rain falling, gently, soothingly. Washed by the drops that stream into my eyes. My heart melts as I watch his face soften into a smil-

Tenten gasped and stood up quickly as a twig snapped. She waited a few seconds, but there was nothing to be heard except for the birds twittering. The kunoichi sighed and began the long trek back to her house.

For as long as she could remember, Tenten had always had this "secret spot" of hers. It was a little grove made of overhanging pine branches. She had discreetly laced strands of vines entwined with tiny pink flowers through the needles; it was a tiny paradise.

Tenten smiled as _Hyuga Neji _played on her lips. _I can't believe this. Gai-sensei told me to work on my taijutsu, but no. I went to go daydream again…_

-**Neji-**

For as long as he could remember, he had avoided the other children of the village. Hyuga Neji was a _god_—the other kids didn't even begin to apprehend his level. He was unreachable, untouchable, and somehow, he had become unnoticed.

He was lonely.

He needed _her._

-

-

-

**-Tenten-**

For as long as she could remember, she had been avoided by the other children of the village. Tenten was a disgrace; a little no-name from nowhere. She was dirty, disliked, and somehow, slightly different.

She was lonely.

She needed _him._

-

-

-

Neji walked up the road, silently cursing the gods that it _must _rain.

Tenten sat in the cherry blossom tree, tears camouflaged by the pouring, pounding rivulets that fell from the sky.

-

-

-

Neji swallowed, feeling his cheeks heat up as he stared at the lone figure surrounded by pink flowers. _Can I really do it? Can I tell her how I feel?_

Tenten saw someone in the distance, but couldn't make it out. _Darn this mist! Wait...Neji?No not now! I-if you come... I might tell you! Tellyou...how I really feel...!_

-

-

-

-**_Dreaming Alone_**-

Neji saw her in his dreams. Tenten saw him in her dreams.

But they must go on… not together, but alone.

They must go on dreaming alone.


	4. On My Mind

Warning: Kind of short…sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

**On My Mind**

Laughter and tidbits of hearty conversation floated in through the open window. A light breeze blew in white flower petals, making them catch in the silken curtains in Neji's room. Neji had asked the weapons mistress to come to his house andcut his hair for the annual spring festival, and Tenten had accepted immediately. But it turned out that cutting his hair would be a little harder than one would have thought…

"Neji, stay still!" Tenten said, gently slapping the Hyuga prodigy's shoulder. Neji didn't respond, but simplytilted his chin a little bit, his gleaming, white eyes focused on something outside.

A flower petal blew in and hit Neji's forehead, and he instinctively moved his fingers upward to brush it away.

"Neji-san!" Tenten gasped, blushing as her crush's fingertips tenderly covered her own.

"Gomen-ne, Tenten…" Neji muttered, the lightest shade of red crossing over his cheeks. He turned back and resumed staring at the unknown object outside.

Tenten sighed quietly as she slid her fingers through Neji's surprisingly smooth, silky hair. She did a quick snip and a lock of ivory hair floated to the ground.

"Neji, I'm finished," Tenten said, lightly placing a hand on Neji's shoulder. The Hyuga tensed up at her touch, and the girl drew her hand back. "N-Neji-san?"

"Nothing…" Neji mumbled, but Tenten caught his wrist.

"Ano, Neji, what's on your mind?" Tenten asked. Neji took his other hand and stroked Tenten's fingers that were clasped around his wrist. An audible, sharp intake of air was heard, and Tenten's cheeks flooded with colors.

Neji turned then, and smirked at Tenten teasingly. "You, Tenten."


	5. Changed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto (goes off in a corner and cries)

_Dedication: **Ninja-Tenten-Weapon-Mistress, Tears Like Crystals, BloodHeron, Maiyuko-chan, Suki dah Turdle, A Crazy Girl of Many Names, Duhreah, **_and **_SharinganUser. _**Thank you for your reviews.

Summary: Written in Lee's POV. Lee observes how Tenten has changed Neji.

**Changed**

I've known him practically my whole life. Sure, Neji and I've never been on exactly the best of terms, but he's been there for me.

Maybe we weren't friends, but we were something more than acquaintances.

And I noticed how he was. Sparring, he'd taunt me, trying to get me to give a little more to it. He was cold; his demeanor, icy. Hyuga Neji was a stoic, unemotional boy… or as some bluntly put it, a brat.

But that was only until she came along.

Tenten. Our third member of the team, our missing link—she was everything we needed. Or, according to Neji, everything we _didn't_ need.

"Lee, she's _weak_," he'd mutter to me, on those rare occasions that he was in a good enough mood to share with me. His usual way was to ignore me, or 'share' his criticism.

I tried to defend Tenten. I really did. But some things never change I guess. In my mind, Neji would always be some far-off genius, someone who I envied; he was my say, inspiration to become stronger. Tenten was like a sister to me though. She was sweet, in her own way, and though we had our fair share of arguments (most of them concerning that pompous Hyuga), we got along closer than anything. She really changed me, as a person.

And, although she didn't notice it, she changed someone else too. Neji.

Before he met her, Neji had this thing where he acted untouchable. He labeled other kids on first impressions, no matter how ridiculous. If someone tripped, and that was the first time Neji saw them, they'd be forever branded a "worthless, bumbling klutz" in the Hyuga's eyes. But Tenten changed all that.

She was…different. She refused to tell us her surname, she barely spoke to anyone during our academy days, and, boy, her 'first impression' with Neji is something worth mentioning.

_Neji walked out of the academy, Lee trailing behind him, along with several girls too timid to actually approach the boys. Eyes closed, Neji relied on balance and worn in memory to walk his way down the path. But that was before he walked straight into someone. A little girl._

_Her brown hair hung over her eyes, and her face was smudged with dust. Sheer annoyance was written in her expression as several long moments passed by in silence._

_"It's nice to APOLOGIZE when you walk into someone!" she screeched, oblivious to the fact that all the kids around them fell deathly silent._

_"…Do you know who you're talking to?" Neji asked coldly, a murderous glare flaming in his eyes._

_"A pompous jerk."_

_"Shut up, you dirty filth."_

_"Arrogant prick."_

_"…"_

_Lee placed a hand on Neji's shoulder, and offered to help the girl up. "Let's all be friends, now, eh? I'm Lee, this is Neji, and you are…?"_

_"Tenten," the girl replied, brushing herself off, and pointedly ignoring the Hyuga. "Nice t' meet ya Lee."_

Lee snickered at the memory. Needless to say, it took several years for that sore impact on Neji's pride to wear away. He probably still took it as a personal insult. But Tenten sure was something…

Slowly but surely, she had earned Neji's respect. Nowadays, Tenten was the one the Hyuga prodigy trained with. Tenten was the one he confided in. Tenten was the one he 'hung out' with. Tenten was the one he spent time with. Not Lee.

_'But…' _Lee mused, gazing over at his chatting teammates. Er, make that teammate, as in Tenten was talking, and Neji was patiently listening. _'I think I prefer it that way…'_

It had taken time, on both their parts. But in the long run, it was worth it.

Tenten had grown from a hotheaded little misfit to… well, a hotheaded, yet beautiful young woman. She was, indeed, beautiful, both inside and out.

Neji had evolved from an arrogant, mean jerk to a stoic, collected leader. Even though grudgingly at first, he accepted both Lee and Tenten with open arms, guiding them through hardships and missions alike.

Lee smiled, closing his eyes in a rare moment of relaxation. _'__Yep. Both of them have changed.'_


	6. I Made the Stars Shine

_**Hey everyone! I'm so glad everyone liked my last chapter… I wasn't too sure how the "Lee POV" would go, but it seems it went well, for the most part.**_

_**Thanks to: **Suki dah Turdle, ichigoxrukia, A Crazy Girl of Many Names_, _**and **Sakran._ **_Thanks for your kind reviews!_**

_**Disclaimer: …No. I don't own it.**_

_**Summary: He was so great that he made the stars shine. It was totally unbelievable, but in a way, she believed it. **_

**O-O-O-O-O**

**_I Made The Stars Shine_**

**O-O-O-O-O**

He was acutely aware of her heaving chest, her gasping breaths, and her sweaty face, which was twisted with determination.

"Face it Tenten, you can't beat me," Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest. His passive expression didn't fool the kunoichi for a moment though; Tenten knew he was testing her, seeing how much more she could take.

"I'm _fine_ Hyuga Neji!" she spat, wiping her face on her sleeve. Lunging at the prodigy, she swiped at his chest with a kunai, but Neji stepped aside, leaving the girl to sprawl face first into the snow.

"You were saying?" He smirked, seeing her dark eyes peer up from beneath her bangs.

"Shut up Neji." And he did, but for a different reason.

The snow was stained red.

"Tenten, are you _bleeding_?" Neji asked, his voice almost wavering. And then she was gone. _Genjutsu illusions…_

Something in his brain suddenly clicked, and Neji leapt aside just as a horrendous torrent of weapons pierced the spot in which he had just been standing in.

Panting, Tenten smiled wanly. "You really _are _a genius…" and she plopped into Neji's arms.

"Yea, and _you _are a dope," he retorted, supporting her weight easily. "But, we all know I'm a genius," he stated. "I mean, I made the sun and the moon and the—"

"Shove it!" Tenten hissed, pulling Neji's ponytail. The Hyuga prodigy stopped.

"You did _not _just…" he gestured towards his hair. Tenten smiled smugly.

"Awww… worried about your precious hair?"

"…Shut up…"

A few moments passed in silence, and finally, Neji's patience broke.

"Care to tell me why you're not _saying anything_?" he said irritably."It's rude to ignore others, you know..." He frowned at Tenten's grin.

"You told me to shut up." And then Neji received a mouthful of snow.

Laughing maniacally, Tenten wielded snowballs in much the same manner as she did her famous weaponry. And those snowballs were _huge._ Neji considered using his kaiten, but decided not to waste chakra on _snow._

That thought lasted two seconds before Tenten dumped a huge pile of snow down his shirt. Icy slush dripped its way down his slender torso, and Neji gasped sharply, trying to rid the snow from beneath his jacket.

"You—I—can't believe—" Tenten began laughing hysterically, rolling around in the snow. "Yea, you're _so _amazing—you made the moon and sun _and _accomplished getting snow down your shirt!" she broke off into laughter again.

But that was only until Neji grabbed her and shoved snow down _her _shirt.

Ignoring Tenten's shrieks, he whispered seductively, "I may not have made the moon and the sun, but I certainly made the stars shine."

And then he kissed her.


End file.
